Lovers Embrace
by Devilishly-Charming
Summary: [OneShot]The final war is over. Many died saving beloved. One love stood out of it, one love that blossomed in the war. Hermione has lost Draco, and she is remembering the things that happened... complete summery inside


Lovers Embrace, Songfic – Baby, I Love You ( Jennifer Lopez )

Summary: The final war is over; Voldemort has fallen at the hands of Harry Potter. Many died saving beloved. One love stood out of it, one love that blossomed in the war. Hermione has lost Draco, and she is remembering the things that happened, while she finds his body.

Disclaimer: all the characters belong rightfully to J.K. Rowling, the song belongs to J.Lo. So I don't own a thing, expect for this story.

means song  
_means remembering parts_

Boy I never knew I could feel  
The way I felt, when I felt the way  
you were feeling me baby  
I'm so out of control yeah...

Everytime you look my way  
I realize more and more  
How much I adore those pretty eyes  
Of yours, I'm helpless baby

Shouts of victory surrounded the battle field; the final battle was finally over. The survivors, tired, bloodied and drained, dragged theirselfs over and congratulated each other. Many bodies lay spread around. Hermione Granger, who stood with her best friends, glanced around. Her expression was one that contained worry. Her gaze shifted over all the battered and bruised bodies that were lying dead on the ground.

As her worry grow, she felt a hand on her arm and her gaze shifted to the person next to her. Harry Potter, who was being hugged, slapped on the back and congratulated over and over again, had sensed her worry. The hand on her arm squeezed her gentle and nodded. Hermione smiled grateful at him and pushed past everybody till she was past everybody and stood in the middle off all the bodies.

What I wanna know is  
Are you willing to try  
Can you love me for a lifetime  
In just one night  
Ohh...

_ Trembling slightly she was pulled into his embrace. "Promise you will come to me when the battle is done?" she whispered against his lips. She could feel him smirk against her lips before he kissed her back "'course, why wouldn't I?". Shrugging her shoulders she answered him truthfully: "Because you could die..". Tilting her head back she looked into his grey eyes. There were emotions in his eyes, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking. "If I die, then remember this: I love you 'Mione". Somehow she had know that he had said goodbye, for if he wouldn't return _

She didn't know where to begin and graphed her wand. Mumbling a few chosen spells, the body's all turned face up. There were very few changes any of them would still be alive, shivering slightly she walked through the bodies. But she didn't saw the body she was searching for. Hope began to burn deep in her heart, while she knew she shouldn't hope yet. Hermione hadn't seen him with the others when she was back in the group. She turned around slightly, to go the other way. Just when she did she saw blond hair, dirtied with blood and she gulped.

Baby I love you (love you)  
Baby I need you (need you)  
I gotta have you (I gotta have you babe)  
Can't be without you (be without you)

Baby I love you (yeah...)  
Baby I need you (need You...)  
I gotta have you (I gotta have you babe)  
Can't be without you

Running to it she sighed in relief when she saw Lucius Malfoy, death eather in the top ranks of Voldemort. 'Serves you right basterd' Hermione thought within herself. She kicked him over with her foot because she saw he was covering something. The person under him lay face down, but she could easily recognize the hair where she had run her hands through very often. Her vision was blurred with tears and she fell down on her knees beside him. Her shaking hands turned him over. 'No.. it can't be..' She knew it was him, but in the same time, she wished it hadn't been him.

_Grey stormy eyes gazed hungrily into chocolate honey ones. His hands grasped her waist and pulled her flush against him. A blush found the way into her cheeks and she leaned back into the bookshell. He leaned against her, his voice whispered huskily in her ear: "Mymy Granger, where is that Gryffindor courage of yours now uh?". A shudder made its way down her spine. She was surprised that those 12 words whispered so huskily could turn her on so damn fast. No other boy had ever had that effect on her. His lips pushed against hers in a passion filled kiss. Moaning against his lips she pushed herself against him. One of her hands finded its way into his silky soft hair. Someone behind them coughed and the stern voice of Ma'am Pince broke them apart "Miss Granger and mister Malfoy! 20 points off each house! And 20 more for being out of class, now return to your classes at once"… _

Blessed and cursed on the same day,  
The day that I first felt the power of you  
Inside of me, such a strong feeling  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When you know, and everyone around you knows  
That everything is changed,  
You're not the same, it's a new day

A silent sob rang through her body while she stroke his dirty, bloodied hair from his face. His eyes were completely hallow, empty off all feelings and they were staring into the darkness of the skies. She shouldn't have let him have his way. She had known it wouldn't be a good idea to separate when they had gone to the battle. But he had insisted that she should go 'help Potty and Weasley' as he had put it. She had begun to protest when he had said that, but there had been no way to let her go with him. Her hand laid on his cheek and she slightly began to rub warmth in it, desperate to feel warmth again, to feel his heartbeat. But none was there.

_This was the moment; they were standing close with each other, ready to apparate to where the rest was battling against death eaters. His lips were forced on hers, in a rough slightly hasted kiss. 'But still a sweet one,' she thought absently. "I'm battling on your side tonight" she stated, in a voice that rather said 'Please, stay here otherwise'. He only shook his head "You are going to help Potty and Weasley my little vixen; this is no time to put your live in risk. Besides, I can handle myself just fine, don't need you to baby sit me". He said, trying to easy the mood. She opened her mouth to protest but his lips claimed hers again. She moaned slightly and kissed him forcefully back. She panted slightly when he broke up. "There is no way to get me to say something else" he said with his famous Malfoy smirk. _

Oh... what I wanna know is,  
Are you willing to try  
There's got to be more meaning to this  
Than what meets the eye...

If Hermione had another change to take a time turner, she would gladly take the change and turn back time. So she could hex Malfoy and let him stay home, or curse herself for trusting him and letting him go with her. Yes that was an excellent idea! Why wouldn't she go back and beg Dumbledore to let him give her the time turner? She knew why, because it would be too exposed, to dangerous. The risk that she would be seen was way too high. A tear slided down her cheek. She bit down on her lip and leaned forward, she planted a soft kiss on his cold turning-blue-lips. 'So this is how it felt to love someone you love' that though streaked bitterly through her. She had seen how Cho Chang reacted to Cedric's dead at the end of fourth year, but couldn't believe how that was possible.

Now she knew why, the dull pain in her heart was growing by the second. Like somebody was piercing knives all through it, and then twisted it around sharply. It hurt, hurt more then she could imagine. With a shaky hand she closed his eyes. Her vision was still was blurred with tears, she tried to blink them away. She leaned down into him and clung to him. Her lips were pushing against his mouth again. But she still felt no response. 'Please, come back... Why, Why.. Draco..' she thought, meanwhile her body began to shake slightly with the impact of the sobs. She buried her head into the crook of his neck. She breathed in his expensive cologne; it didn't even bother her that she could smell the dirt to.

Baby I love you  
Baby I need you (baby I need you)  
Gotta have you baby (I gotta have you)  
Can't be without you (can't be without you)  
Baby I love you (baby I love you)  
Yea yeah... (baby I need you)  
I gotta have you (I gotta have you)  
Yea, yea yeah... (can't be without you)

_ Light breathing was heard when the sun was starting to rise. The first sunlight rays poured from the window into their faces. His eyes opened slowly as he looked over to the brunette goddess that lay half on top of him. She moaned quietly, but didn't want to wake up just yet and buried her head in the crook of his neck. As she breathed in his muscular smell a smile came to her face. She remembered that she had bit him in their activities the night before. Her tongue darted out and licked the sour spot teasingly. His startled whimper of pleasure made her giggle _

Her shoulders slumped down in defeat. She didn't bother to keep the tears in anymore; the tears began to roll down her face like two twin rivers. In some way, it felt somewhat relieving to let them out. But in the other way there was a voice in her head that said 'It's a weakness, don't show it!'. Gently she kissed the tears of off his skin where her tears had landed. She scooped him up in her arms so that he leaned with his back to her chest and began to gently rock them both back and forth.

Ooh... I love the way you kiss me  
Oh, baby please  
I'm about to loose my mind  
Oh... talk to me, cause I'm beggin' for you and,  
I'm down on my knees...  
Baby I know you're the one that I need...

She hadn't heard the voices that called out to her, just as she hadn't felt the hands that were slightly shaken her. But when she felt that people started to separate her from Draco she putted up a fight. From a distance she heard a familiar voice saying she was 'in shock' but she couldn't place the voice. Still she kicked out when somebody moved in front of her. She didn't know when it had happened but she saw that her Draco lay a good end away from her.

When she felt a pair of arms encircle her from behind around her waist in a comforting hug something snapped inside of her. She just broke down, weeping from the loss. She was twirled around and she began to try to bury herself into him. The person was whispering smoothing words into her ears. As soon as she began to calm down she could place the voice as Harry's.

(Baby I love you...)  
(You know I need you...)  
(Gotta have you...)  
(Can't be without you...)

(Baby I love you...)  
(You know I need you...)  
(Gotta have you...)  
(Cant be without you..)

"Come on Mione… we got to go.." Softly he began to urge her to the others. She followed willingly, to tired and emotionally broken to object. Her gaze was on the ground while they walked. Absently Hermione could see that Remus Lupin and Ron were fallowing them. 'They must have been the other persons who separated me from Draco' she thought and bit down on her lip so she wouldn't began to cry again. When they were with the group they held into a portkey and were away in a few seconds

Baby I love you (love you)  
Baby I need you (need you)  
I gotta have you (I gotta have you babe)  
Can't be without you (be without you)

Baby I love you (yeah...)  
Baby I need you (need You...)  
I gotta have you (I gotta have you babe)  
Can't be without you ( 3x )

They arrived at Hogwarts, 'where they would party all night long' she thought silently. She wasn't in to dance, drink and other shit. All she wanted was Draco back alive. 'But that can't happen, no.. he just had to die..' she thought bitterly. She faked a smile to the others and told them she was off for a bath and a nice sleep. And walked out of the room up to the headboy's and girls dorm. She gave the passwords and fell into her bed. She didn't even bother to take of her cloths and took the pillow on which he had slept for the past few days. She breathed in his scent. Silent tears ran down her cheeks as she cried herself into a dreamless sleep.

(spoken)  
Ladies do you know what I'm talkin' about  
When a man gets inside your soul,  
And it takes hold, and it won't let go  
Hey.. hey... hey...

**_The End_**


End file.
